


一场雪，或冬天的五个瞬间

by 3O55



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3O55/pseuds/3O55
Summary: 一场跨过两个昼夜的雪。和一些属于他人的已经过去的事情。
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	一场雪，或冬天的五个瞬间

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 光战是【公式光】【official WOL】  
> 碎片化群像  
> 红玉神兵支线严重剧透  
> 三斗神支线严重剧透  
> 涉及黑骑职业任务但没到剧透程度  
> 有盖乌斯/莉维亚的NSFW暗示

一场雪

渐渐地，他终于苏醒过来，听到了融化的积雪从枝头掉落的声音，然后是他自己的声音，自己呼吸的声音，自己心脏跳动的声音。那些是每一个亡者，每一场死斗，每一滴血存在的依凭。他试图睁开眼睛，明亮的阳光立刻刺痛了他，迫使他重新合上眼睑。整个身体都不像是他自己的，更像一个勉强装下血肉和骨头的烂麻袋。他呻吟着，试图活动他的手臂。他的手碰到了一些雪，它们在他的皮肤上融化了，然后他碰触到了几缕干燥的头发。

意识到旁边还有另一个人，盖乌斯立即睁开眼。

艾欧泽亚的英雄正坐在他对面，低着头用衣服下摆摩挲着他的剑，发出沙沙的声响。雪花停留在他下垂的睫毛上。他一动不动。盖乌斯也保持不动，如果不活动，伤口受到的牵动就更少。

“你很糟，但是不会死。”

英雄说，视线没有离开他的武器。

西德的记忆

回想起那个中午，西德首先回忆起的是阳光，如此明亮以至于难以忍受。

“我要离开一阵。”

等到他们快要吃完午饭，他父亲这样对他说，但他没有说什么时候会回来。

别去。一个声音在西德的脑子里说道，但他说：“好的。”他叉起一块炖菜吃进嘴里，感觉咽下了一片碎玻璃。

他们快吃完饭的时候，他终于鼓起勇气，他对他父亲说：“我爱你，老爹。”

“我也爱你，儿子。”米德说。他站起来去取挂在门廊的外套，收拾妥当的箱子摆放在那里。

“我爱你。”

他应该说不要去，说别去，说留下来。

但他只是说我爱你。

米德放下手里的行李，“你怎么啦，儿子。这只是一次工作而已呀。”

西德答不上来，但他觉得很难过。

他们沉默，空气里的无言的话语凝结起来，变成沉默的云。

他闭上眼，空中就下起看不见的雨。

米德看上去很担忧，他甚至往回走了两步，但飞艇的引擎声从门外传来。于是他什么也没说，他拎起自己的东西，转身奔向尘土飞扬的日光里。

那之后西德没有再见到过他。

一场雪

接近傍晚的时候，缄默的英雄开始讲起一个终年飘雪的山岳城邦的事。他是突然开始的，从一件事到另一件事，有的盖乌斯从别的地方听说过，有的没有。

讲到追随总骑士长的女骑士之后，英雄说，在之前他并不知道，莉维亚是他的养女。

“不过，在南方堡，我并不后悔杀死她。”

“与你拼死一战，她也并不后悔。”他平静地回答。虽然他一点也不平静。

英雄看出来了，一阵短暂的沉默之后，他轻轻地说道，在那个终年寒冷的国家里，她的妹妹也说了同样的话。

“这一直是一支美丽的血脉……她必定也有双漂亮的眼睛。”

他看得出，这名年轻人敏锐地捕获了这句话背后的一些东西。他从来没有向任何人吐露过这个秘密，而自己也不清楚为什么在这个时刻要向年轻的英雄吐露。然而，吐露出这句话语使他感到平静。即使这个年轻人现在用质疑的眼光凝视自己，或者干脆唾弃他的品行，他也不会感到退缩。

继续擦拭着手里的黑剑，艾欧泽亚的英雄并没有做出任何回应，他甚至没有眨眼，因此挂在他睫毛上的雪花也没有飘落。

过了一会，他说，他要继续讲一些故事。这片荒原太贫瘠，没有可以拿来点燃篝火的东西。 “不要睡着。”他这样说道。

随着夜幕落下的雪，此时突然变得浓重起来，很快就在他们身上盖了厚厚一层。

远处的某个地方传来狼嗥叫的声音。

莉维亚的记忆

当莉维亚从那片死地回到她的养父身边的时候，她带着满身血痕——达尔马斯卡的地上血流成河，她杀人如麻，滚烫的血像泉水一样肆意流淌。她迎着那个男人淡色的眼睛，在这个双手也沾满了各式各样的蛮族和同胞的血的男人面前，她得到了她所想要的短暂胜利。

他们称他漆黑的王狼。他们称她白色的恶魔。

“你知道，你可以和我说话。”她说。“我不再是孩子了。”

“不，莉维亚，我从没想过你是个孩子，”盖乌斯迅速回答，不想让她认为他对自己不够信任，也不想透露任何事情。

“您总是对我很好，大人。”同时，您永远不会表露自己的痛苦和渴望，只会让我发笑。

过了一会，她意识到自己把后半句原原本本地说了出来，而她原本打算把它们吞下。

她原本无数次把它们吞下。

她的话语使他沉默。

一直以来，莉维亚都很确信，如果站在这里的是任何其他的孩子，盖乌斯也会接受他。这认知很痛苦。但是她猜想自己将不得不适应这种痛苦。自从爱上这个男人以来，她一直受到伤害。爱很伤人。

在卸下铠甲，把衣服向两边敞开时，她感到手臂上冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。年长者可能会觉得她很冷，或者是第一次和另一个男人上床。但是事实并非如此。

当盖乌斯深深地进入她，她死死抓住他伸向她的手，这只沉默的手是此刻她与这个世界最后的联系。她用尽全力抓住这绳索，直到自己也感到痛楚。一个复杂的表情浮现在男人的面孔，对身体的愉悦或是疼痛作出反应，没有比这更直观的了。但是，他的脸上还有些其他的东西，在那个晚上，莉维亚一直试图理解这种表情。

但高潮让她忘记了一切。

一场雪

“不要对孩子这样做。”

“……什么？”

“你说‘不要对孩子这样做’。”

他从来不知道，自己会说梦话。也许是英雄为了让他在寒冷的夜里保持清醒而不断讲述的那些飘雪的城邦的故事让他的记忆也变得松动。整个夜晚都在下雪，它落在这片阴郁荒原的每一寸土地上，斜斜地穿过山岳城邦的飞扶壁，在云雾街苍白的雪影里，浮光掠影的骑士漆黑如夜。盖乌斯最终还是再一次睡着了，这些年过去，他的精力已经不像当年那样旺盛。所幸，年轻的英雄终于想办法点起了篝火，这丛散发着噼啪声响的小火苗使他免于冻死在睡梦里。

“我梦到了米莉珊迪雅。”

在他松动的记忆里，她还是孩子，一张模糊不清的面孔。但在梦境中，她完全是青年的模样，脸庞摸起来像是忍冬的花瓣。因寒冷而迟缓的舌头滑过上膛，即使从阿尔方斯口中听到那一刻，吐出这个名字也从未显得这样艰难。它在两个人的沉默里蔓延。米莉珊迪雅。盖乌斯闭上眼，不想流露出软弱和痛苦。然而，他找不到什么能让此刻变得不那么难以挨过。

艾欧泽亚的英雄没有答话。片刻之后，他突然非常安静地说道：

“曾经有过这样一个时刻，当我的挚友在我眼前被枪尖贯穿时，我几乎被打碎了。当他死去……我的一部分也和他一起死了。

“也许这就是为什么他们说，独自遭受痛苦或死亡比看到亲人遭受痛苦或死亡更好。”

他应当对他说些什么，譬如，谢谢你告诉我这个。但很长一段时间里，他们两个什么都没有说。

尼禄的记忆

他们回到驻扎的城镇时候，天已经完全亮了。他们就是在那个地方遇到那个老妇人的，她在城镇的入口拦住他们的队伍，跪下来，用皲裂的嘴唇亲吻最高长官靴尖的尘土。

那是一个贫瘠的行省，夜晚寒冷，而白天灼热。尼禄低头看着盖乌斯脚下的老人，她看起来很小，在日光下皱缩着，不幸噬咬着她，令她变得枯槁。她不断地诉说，她过早死去的丈夫、她的孩子、他是那么善良又内向、是她全部的生命和快活、他是那么单纯，那么年轻。

他是那么年轻。

来往的人群中，逐渐传出同情的低语。他们的长官一言不发，汗水从他的额头落下来，砸在干燥的土地上。

直到她的声音低下去，再也吐不出话语，他半跪下来，扶起那个干瘪的身躯。他把老人交给周围的村民，很郑重，就像手里握着的是一朵干枯的玫瑰。

然后他们回到城里，在正午的时候处决了那个逃兵。

一场雪

艾欧泽亚的英雄在傍晚到来之前放下了他的黑剑。在他突然朝盖乌斯的方向一声不响地俯过身的时候，盖乌斯后退着试图活动自己没有知觉的右手。他最终失败了，干涸的血块随着动作从他的头发上落到嘴唇上，那是属于他的同胞的血，在他们倒下之前，他们呼喊着先王的名讳。它在他喘息的时候滑进他的嘴里，像铁，像海洋，像尘土。

年轻人在他的注视下拿起他横在地上的武器，退回远处。他先是用雪抹掉了上面凝结的血花，随后默不作声地擦拭起来，就像他对待他自己的剑那样。

英雄有一双沉静的手。

他没有这样看很久，夜晚的寒冷开始浸入他的骨子里，也许是因为前一夜使人格外备受煎熬，这一次他并没有觉得那么虚弱不堪。他突然开口，他说，他希望年轻人继续他的故事。这个要求令艾欧泽亚的英雄困惑，这困惑短暂地拖住了他手上的动作——篝火还未熄灭，这个夜晚并非那样难捱。但是对于他人的要求，他似乎从未拒绝过。

从无尽的睡梦中醒来，我感到有一种朦胧却又真切的预感在呼唤着我。他这样开始。然后他停顿了一下，短暂地，他抬起头对上盖乌斯的眼睛，那是一双结着冰的眼睛，缓缓流淌的蓝色里，灰白的碎片嚓嚓作响。

他用那双眼睛观察了一下他的听众。有一些悬而未决的话语潜伏在空气中，有那么一会，盖乌斯觉得他像是准备说些什么。但接着，艾欧泽亚的英雄就再一次垂下头继续他的描述。他的声音很低，说一会就停下来一会，等待另一个人的反应，更可能仅仅是为了确认他唯一的听众还活着，他的故事因此变得断断续续的。讲到他难以抑制的光将要将他摧垮的时候，他说道，那很痛苦。

他没有在这里停顿，好像他讲的是一个和自己毫无关系的人。

瓦厉斯的记忆

瓦厉斯在疼痛中模模糊糊地意识到，他要死了。

很远的地方传来打斗的声音，武器碰撞发出的声响就像是从水底传来那样空洞又迟钝，就连人们的移动也显得缓慢，像是结了冰的苍白的影子。在一片逐渐暗淡的灰蒙蒙中，唯一清晰、鲜明的只有靛蓝的穹顶，在瓦厉斯头顶的上空微微发亮。他仿佛又置身他们带回雷古拉的那个上午，在长久的、令人喘不过气的沉默之后，有一个声音断断续续地提问，他是否要看将军的遗容。因为他们把他带回来的时候，他的头盔完好地留在他的身上。他摆手，命令他们抬走这具棺木，并按照军团长的礼仪安葬，那正是这个忠诚之人一直以来所应得的。在他们离开和索鲁斯现身的短暂空档里，他闭上眼。

他闭上眼，友人的面孔忽明忽暗地闪现，每一个细节他都记得很清楚。

最后一点色彩溜走了，穹顶也暗淡了。

他们总是谈论人世动荡易变，唯有永恒的统一才能使其免于落入混沌之手。而现在所有未竟的伟业都将尘埃落定。在穹顶的光辉消失前，在一切骤然停止之前，又有一道飘忽的意识钻进他的脑海——在他死后，帝国成为尘封的遗迹，甚至仅存于口口相传的故事中的时候，人们仍会谈论他，大业未成的皇帝，被刺的君王。当世人提到他，他们总是会提到另一个名字。

他们这样称他：雷古拉·范·休著斯，追随他的君王，一生忠诚，至死方休。

一场雪

当斜长的树影再一次蒙上薄明的曙光，艾欧泽亚的英雄停止了他的讲述。在半明半暗的微光里，他放下手里擦拭光亮的遗祸，从篝火旁站起身，睫毛上的雪花纷纷飘落。

“你的同伴来了。”像是察觉到了什么，英雄的眼睛看向盖乌斯背后的某个地方。虽然从身后的方向，盖乌斯只能听到呼啸的狂风和雪片划破空气的声音。

“再过一刻钟，他们就会找到你。”

“你救了我一命，我很感激。”盖乌斯对那个青年说，同时感觉到，他的右手终于恢复了些许知觉。“但这种天气，你可能会冻死在暴风雪里。”

青年没有说什么，他从腰间的包裹里取出最后一件衣服，连同一本薄薄的书一同投入微弱摇曳的火焰里。火星和灰烬在空中飞舞。

“至少告诉我你的目的地，让我给你指路。”在沉默的英雄把那把巨大的黑剑背在背后，转过身走进风雪里的时候，盖乌斯最后叫住他。“你并不熟悉这片加雷马的土地。”

青年停住脚步。长久的静默里，他既没有前进，也没有回头。在这个世界上，他已经走过了许多地方。

“我的腿还能动，”艾欧泽亚的英雄用嘶哑的声音说道，

“我要到该到的地方去。”

随后，他就迈动了脚步，他的影子很快隐没在无尽延伸的风雪里。

米莉珊迪雅的记忆

她看到了父亲。

她的养父靠着一棵白蜡树睡着了，头歪向一边，血浸透衣服。很长一段时间来，人们都在传言，他已经死了，死在遥远的艾欧泽亚荒蛮的土地上，倒在他征途的路途中。她看着他，他的脸显得那么严肃而疲倦，并且衰老。这个念头令她懊恼，王狼不应被形容做衰老的。

不过，年老的王狼并没有睡着，至少，在她靠近的时候，他就醒了。

“米莉珊迪雅……我的孩子，来我身边。”

米莉珊迪雅在白色的雪地上坐下来。这是我的名字，她默默地想，它唤起了一些在她的脑海里变得模糊的感觉。一些朦胧的遥远的光影，这个时刻突然浮现出来，变得清楚又鲜明。她一生的故事总是以这样的一刻作为起始：

“村里人必须把快要死掉的人抬到山脚下。他们抬起我，抓住我的肩膀和腿。我没有染上瘟疫，但是我太饿了，没有力气向他们辩解。

“就是在那个时候……我听到一个声音，那是您的声音。”

“‘不要对孩子这样做。’”

年老的狼用低哑的声音复述。于是她的一生开始了，它随着光阴追赶，忽快忽慢，像许多其他的故事那样迎来它们的转折：

“阿尔丰斯最先得到消息，他们说天幕魔导城没有人生还。在半夜里，阿莉醒来并开始哭泣。

“她一直哭泣，但这没关系。

“只是悲伤，你不能摆脱它。”

随着那些话语，她的父亲的脸孔蒙上一层阴翳。在他凝固的沉默之下，有什么破裂而出，是苦痛，那苦痛令他的眉头紧蹙在一起。米莉珊迪雅停下来，讶异地发现自己在流泪，这眼泪并非源自同情或悲伤，只是觉得心中苦闷难过。

她的父亲挪动了一下胳膊，然后抬了起来，他做的很慢，好像活动它们是一件很难的事。他的手指碰了碰她的脸颊，她的泪水渗进那些染血的绷带里。

她模糊地确信，就算在与她的恩人相遇的最初的记忆里，也没有存在过这样的温情，但温情并非是不好的，她慢慢止住眼泪。

她止住眼泪，因为那温情。

一片雪落进她的眼睛里，她看不见那颗白蜡树了。但年老的王狼还在，在愈发厚重的白色里，他的血显得更红了。血珠落在白色的雪上，收缩成小球，看上去就像醋栗鲜艳的浆果。

“我要走了……”她站起身。雪突然猛烈起来，大片大片地簌簌飘落，她什么也看不见了。很快，这句话也从她的脑海里消失了。她隐约地意识到，自己将要去一个地方；然而当她转过身，皮肉、名字、记忆，连同她的一生都脱落下来，变成雪花，融化在一片空白里。

“我是……” 

  
另外一场雪

摩杜那是一个很小的城镇，只有一间酒馆。在第七天堂的吧台旁边，可露儿遇见了他。拂晓的贤人妥当地藏住了她的讶异，表现得礼貌。但她坚定地站在他和石之家的门之间，把拂晓的入口藏在自己矮小的身躯后。

“暗影猎人。”她友好地说。“您带来了新的情报吗？”

他向这个拂晓的贤人解释，他今天拜访艾欧泽亚的英雄完全是出于私人的事务。拉拉菲尔人点点头，但是并没有给他答复，她有些含混地说：

“今天是这样的一天……他通常一个人度过。”

“我了解。”他低下头。

几个经过的冒险者停下来，他的样貌令那些艾欧泽亚人防备地喃喃低语；软木的塞子“嘭”地跳过吧台，气泡酒嘶嘶作响；在更远的某个地方，传来儿童嬉闹的欢笑声。

有那么一会，可露儿似乎在判断这个回答的含义，当她理解，她的神情融化了。

从这里向北一直走，进入库尔扎斯中央高地最北面，有一处可以眺望到伊修加德的山崖。贤人指向通往山岳城邦的出口。他在那里有个最喜欢的地方。如果他坐在那里，他不会容忍被打扰。

那个悬崖比他想的更北、更遥远，在通往尽头的雪地上，一排狭窄的脚印把他引到高处。一个孤独的人影坐在那里，头顶和睫毛上挂着落下的雪。他靠近了。沉默的英雄坐着转向脚步声来的方向，但什么也没说。他只是挪动身体，在狭窄的墓碑旁为来者腾出一个位置。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 浮光掠影的骑士：Fray of the Onyx Shade  
> 从无尽的睡梦中醒来，我感到有一种朦胧却又真切的预感在呼唤着我：系引用5.0开场CG原话。


End file.
